the_mead_hallfandomcom-20200214-history
Clan MacLarry
Clan MacLarry is an unusually peaceful family of Wildhammers dwelling in the northern reaches of Khaz Modan's Highlands. They have enjoyed an idyllic life of fishing, gardening, and lorekeeping ever since the days of the War of the Three Hammers interrupted only by the Second War, the Invasion of the Burning Legion, and the occasional spat between the MacBen and MacDonnall families. They would like to say that they owe their ability to live their lives largely undisturbed due to their agreeable natures earning them the friendship of their neighbors—but in truth, it is their prodigious mastery of the shamanic arts making them a truly terrible foe when their famed patience has finally run out. History Foundation In the days when the three clans of the dwarves were united, Cornelius MacLarry was a court mage in the employ of Khardros Wildhammer, earning considerable renown among both his fellow supporters of Thane Wildhammer and his enemies for his unfathomed knowledge of lore and his devastating command of magic. When the war of succession that would later become known as the War of the Three Hammers broke out upon the death of High King Modimus Anvilmar, Cornelius was swift to come to the aid of his Thane, lending his arcane arts to the the Wildhammers' cause. Many Bronzebeards and Dark Irons met their doom at Cornelius' hands, and his reputation among the Wildhammers only grew further. However, despite his efforts, Khardros and his supporters lost the war and were cast out of the of Ironforge. The defeated Wildhammers would eventually come across a fertile land to the northeast of Ironforge, which they simply named "the Highlands." It was on the northern coasts of this land that Cornelius and his family would settle, granted a parcel of land and the title of Thane for his service to Clan Wildhammer during the war. However, Cornelius privately came to regret his deeds, haunted by the memories of his fellow dwarves being burned alive by his magic. Despite his misgivings, Cornelius would come to the aid of the new capital of Grim Batol when it came under attack by the vengeful Dark Irons. Cornelius would never speak of what he witnessed that day in the depths of Grim Batol, but whatever it was burdened his heart enough that from that day on, he forswore both war and the arcane arts—a tradition carried on to this day by his descendants. Soon after, Cornelius retired to his homestead by the waters of the Thandol Valley. Here, he would come to find both a salve for his heavy heart and a new path forward for his clan, for one day the waters began to speak to him, much to his surprise. Cornelius eagerly nurtured his newfound connection to the elements, as he had found a new purpose in serving the land. He was a fast learner, and quickly became one of the greatest shaman in the Highlands. However, he never used his considerable talents for war, the memories of the War of the Three Hammers still graven on his heart. Instead, he became known for his skill in the restorative arts. In time, his children would be as well, cementing Clan MacLarry's reputation among the peoples of the Highlands as a clan of pacifistic healers. The Second War For over two hundred years, Clan MacLarry's pacifism laid largely untested, with them rarely having an occasion to use their powers to harm others. This changed when the Orcish Horde invaded the Highlands during the thaneship of Thane Cornelius II, seeking to complete their conquest of Khaz Modan after the fall of Dun Morogh. In these days, many Wildhammer clans fell, including the famous Clan Redaxe. Many of the survivors of these attacks made their way to the MacLarry clan hall, seeking protection from the Horde's onslaught. While the MacLarries were glad to share their hearth with the refugees and provide any healing that they might need, they were reluctant to bring their might to bear against the Horde. For many nights, the MacLarry elders deliberated on a plan of action that would not require them to betray their principles. As the Horde was almost upon them, they finally settled on a solution, and began weaving their mastery of the storm into a mighty spell. When the Horde drew close to the MacLarry clan hall, they found that it was encircled by a girdle of thunderstorms that would strike down any orc that drew too close. Try as they might, the Horde's warlocks could not pierce a barrier maintained by the power of the united MacLarry clan, and they were forced to move on, leaving the MacLarries and those under their care in peace. Many in the Highlands today owe their lives to the protection of the MacLarries' impenetrable storm, tales of which are still told to this day. The Cataclysm Decades later, the land was wracked by the cataclysm caused by Deathwing's emergence, causing much of the northern reaches of the Highlands to slide into the sea. The MacLarry clan, having sensed the coming catastrophe, combined their efforts to shield their lands from the Cataclysm, resulting in it being largely untouched. They did not participate in the union of clans to drive back the subsequent Twilight's Hammer invasion. However, they were a great boon to the people of the Highlands in its aftermath, providing food and ale to those displaced by the Cataclysm and aiding the Earthen Ring in purging the land of the Twilights' corruption. Invasion of the Burning Legion The Clan MacLarry's next trial came with the Burning Legion's invasion. Once more, the Highlands' safety were threatened by an overwhelming foe. This time, however, the MacLarries knew that a storm could not keep the might of the Burning Legion at bay. Additionally, the clan was reeling from the loss of their Thane, as Thane Cornelius II had recently passed on in his sleep and his son Thane Cornelius III had taken up the mantle of Thane. When Kirthaven and Thundermar fell, the MacLarries drew as many survivors as they could to their clan hall. When all those who sought refuge had arrived, they used their magic to lift the MacLarry clan hall itself off of its foundations and set it adrift in the waters of the Forbidding Sea. Then, they drew a veil of mists around the hall to shield it from the eyes of the Burning Legion. For weeks, the clan and their charges remained adrift at sea. They did not want for food or drink, as the MacLarries' mastery of the sea provided all the fish and fresh water they could need—and, of course, they had access to the vast collection of liquor stored in the cellar of the clan hall. When the winds brought word to the clan's shaman that the Stormhammer Covenant had succeeded in liberating the Highlands, the MacLarries and the refugees emerged from the mists, and the clan hall was restored to its proper place. Present Despite the fall of the Burning Legion, the land and its people still bears the scars of its occupation. Under the supervision of Thane Cornelius MacLarry III, the clan's efforts are now focused on healing these scars. The MacLarry fields, bolstered by the clan's power over the earth, have produced mountains of grain to feed those displaced by the invasion. Additionally, many of their shaman now roam the land, purging corruption to make it habitable once more. Finally, the clan's scribes have made great efforts to record the stories of the invasion and those lost in it, adding them to their archives in the hopes of preserving all knowledge from before the Burning Legion. Culture Pacifism Upon reaching the age of adulthood, all MacLarries swear an oath to never take up arms against another except in times of great need. Some refuse to take the oath, much to the sorrow of their kin, and they are exiled from the clan's halls—they are allowed to visit their family at times, but they cannot permanently dwell among them unless they swear the oath. Those who swear the oath and break it, on the other hand, may never set foot on MacLarry lands again and have the name MacLarry permanently stripped from them. Lorekeeping Hearkening back to Cornelius MacLarry's time as one of Khardros Wildhammer's court mages, the MacLarry clan has always prided themselves on their preservation. The Great Library at the MacLarry clan hall boasts one of the largest archives to be found in the Highlands, containing centuries' worth of history, poetry, literature, and shamanic lore. While much of their collection focuses on Khaz Modan, they have items from most Azerothian cultures—for this reason, most MacLarries speak at least three languages fluently. Shamanism In those of Cornelius MacLarry's line, the gift of shamanism runs strong. Most MacLarries have the potential to become shaman, and many of them do. Their elements of choice are wind and water, owing to their home being on the shores of the stormy Forbidding Sea. However, some specialize in the element of earth to help improve the yields of Clan MacLarry's bountiful fields. Rarely, however, do they use the element of fire, owing to both its destructive nature and Cornelius MacLarry's use of fire leading to him taking up his pacifistic code. Fishing Ever since the time of Cornelius MacLarry, the sport of fishing has been close to the heart of all in Clan MacLarry. On days when they have no tasks at hand, a MacLarry may most often be found at the beach, a fishing rod in one hand and a cold ale in the other. They prefer to not use their shamanic powers to aid in fishing unless it is absolutely necessary, as they view it as defeating the point. Horticulture Around the MacLarry clan hall are extensive fields and orchards, growing an incredible diversity of fruits, vegetables, and grains, many of which do not naturally grow in the Highlands' climate. The bounty of their fields are owed to Clan MacLarry's connection to the elements, ensuring that the soil is fertile and the rain plentiful. The MacLarries grow far more than they can use, and much of the excess is given to their neighbors and those in need. That which is not is often used in brewing. Among Clan MacLarry's proudest botanical achievements is successfully cultivating the Ironwood tree, a species thought on the verge of extinction after the destruction of Northeron and the Obsidian Forest. Category:Clan